


What was that?

by Vault_Emblem



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, spoilers for the end of anxf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Pietro tells Remy that he's gonna leave and the two share a last moment together.It's then that they wonder about what exactly was this thing that they had.





	What was that?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

They’re both lying naked on the bed. Oh well, Pietro isn’t exactly lying onto it. He’s keeping his back to the wall watching, almost raptured, as Remy pets one of his cats – Figaro, it should be – propped with one elbow on the pillow.

These moments of silence are rare, and as much as Pietro would’ve enjoyed them before, now they’re just heavy, tense.

 

 

He told him that he’s gonna leave.

He told him that he’s going back with the Avengers.

 

Remy hasn’t snapped at him, hasn’t yelled at him, hell, he didn’t even seem angry at him – maybe there were some shadows of disappointment, but by this point he was expecting it.

He grabbed him and he kissed him fiercely, and Pietro couldn’t do anything else but to submit to that wave of energy.

 

They’ve ended up in bed and it was a hurricane of passion.

There was desperation in their movements, something new for them; they’ve always been… pretty casual about this affair, if we want to call it like that. It was just a way to unwind after all, or maybe they’re both two cowards who can’t admit that they enjoy each other’s company – yes, even the bickering parts.

 

 

\- So, are you really leavin’? -.

Remy’s voice is hoarse – this time neither of them has held back and it shows – but Pietro still understands what he’s saying and he nods.

\- Is Luna coming with you? -.

\- Of course, what kind of question is that? -.

It isn’t the first time Remy does or says something that Pietro doesn’t understand, but sometimes he wonders what passes through that head of his.

Is he trying to strike some casual conversation? In this situation?

 

\- It feels like yesterday that you arrived -, that’s a lie, he can’t possibly really feel this way, - And you’re already leavin’ -.

Pietro keeps staring at Remy without saying anything.

\- Always runnin’ away, aren’t you? -.

 

There’s bitterness in his tone, and even if it’s just a tiny bit, Pietro can hear it.

He looks away – he’s not even sure where exactly – and he mutters before he can stop himself:

\- Yeah, you know me -.

 

Remy doesn’t even need to speak for Pietro to know what he’s thinking, which is that no, he doesn’t know him at all.

That’s fair, he’s not the kind of person that loves talking about himself. Sometimes it’s safer to keep some things closer to your chest.

 

 

\- What was this? -.

Pietro would lie if he said that that question hasn’t caught him off guard.

He glances at Remy, but he’s still intent in petting his cat. He doesn’t seem to pay any attention to him, but Pietro knows better.

What was this indeed.

 

It was something, that’s for sure.

Remy nods and only then Pietro realises that he said that aloud.

\- Yeah, it definitely was something -, he replies.

 

They’re already using the past tense to call this whatever thing they had.

They’re still in bed, lying together side by side, but there’s already a distance forming between them.

It’s always been like this, between them. They find each other, maybe fuck once or twice, stay together for a while – it can be a day it can be two months – and then, as quickly as it started, it’s over.

 

Despite this, there’s a feeling inside them, a longing for something bigger, more stable, but they’re not the right people for something like that.

There’s always a small hope that maybe this time things will be better, will last longer, but it gets extinguished fast.

 

\- It was fun though -, Remy says, and his smile seems genuine, if not bitter.

Well, Pietro can’t say he doesn’t feel the same way.

\- Yeah, it was -, he finds himself saying despite everything.

 

 

He feels a touch on his shoulder and he gets dragged down; his lips are immediately met with Remy’s and the two share a passionate kiss.

Pietro hears a sudden meow and the sound of something hitting the ground. The cat must’ve gotten away before things get to heated, because they will surely get more heated.

 

\- What do you say if we extend this “fun” some more? -, Remy purrs when they pull away, and Pietro can’t help but to smirk at that.

He’ll never change but let’s face it, despite how many times Pietro fights with him, he doesn’t want him to change either.

\- Deal -.


End file.
